Blind
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are childhood friends, erm, rivals to be precise. Despite this, Ikuto was secretly harbouring feelings for the pink-haired girl. Amu, however, was head-over-heels for Seiyo's prince, Tadase. How are they to deal with this crazy love game? Read on to find out! One-shot. Amuto/Tadamu. I suck at summaries, deal with it.


DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Shugo Chara ;~;

(A/N Ikuto's only a year older than Amu in this fic. Ermergh, just imagine a 15-year-old Ikuto *noseblees* Anyway, on with the story!)

"You know what? You're definitely not cute." Ikuto said in a cold tone, glaring down at Amu.

"Like I care if think I'm cute or not." Amu shot back.

Having a fight was Ikuto and Amu's daily routine. They can never end a day without fighting and bickering once. From their classmate's perspective, they were the perfect couple.

Ikuto, the mysterious guy who doesn't really reveal much about himself, was on the top list of the popular boys in Seiyo High. Girls would often chase him and squeal like angry guinea pigs, which annoyed Ikuto. Most of them even left letters in his locker. It didn't surprise him when his locker suddenly pukes up a bunch of fangirl letters. When Ikuto got tired of reading them, he would willingly turn them over to his sister, Utau. She was always happy to put the letters into the shredder and it made her jumpy whenever Ikuto asks for a favor.

On the other hand, Amu was second in the list of the most popular girls in school. Utau topped the list, well, she was everyone's idol after all. Moreover, she's a Tsukiyomi. Should we ask for more reason why she topped the list? No? Then let's carry on.

Amu's cool and spicy attitude was the reason why she placed second on the list. Almost everyone admired that factor of hers. Most of the boys did fear her though. Many false rumors spread about her, but she couldn't care less. They weren't true anyway.

"Tomboy..." Ikuto muttered, arranging some papers under his desk. Amu grabbed her book and hit Ikuto in the head, "I HEARD THAT!"

"Girls don't beat up boys..." Ikuto winced as he rubbed his head, "so you're probably a tomboy."

"Am not!" Amu yelled.

"Yes, you are." Ikuto insisted. The two kept on bickering, not noticing their audience.

"Aww, they're having a lover's quarrel again!" One of their classmates squealed.

"Sssh! They're gonna kiss! Oh my gosh!" Another one exclaimed. Amu's ears perked up and darted her eyes toward the girl.

"Kiss? What? We're not-" Amu turned her head and faced Ikuto. She realized their faces had been so close while they were fighting. Heat rose up to her cheeks and her face went completely red in a moment or two.

Ikuto smirked.

Amu snapped. She was gonna give Ikuto a clean punch in the face until someone entered the room.

"Kyaaa! Ouji-sama is here!" A girl shouted, catching everyone elses attention, including Amu's.

The blond boy saw Amu's fist barely touching Ikuto's face, "Good morning Hinamori-san, Tsukiyomi-san."

"G-g-good morning, H-hotori-kun!" Amu quickly hid her fist and managed a bow.

"Yo," Ikuto said simply.

"It seems that you two are as lively as always," Tadase smiled at them. Amu felt her heart thumping and her face heating up all over again. Her eyes followed as the blond gracefully walked toward his chair. "Do you need anything, Hinamori-san?"

"O-oh, nothing! Sorry!" Amu silently wished she'd disappear at that moment. 'Way to go, Amu! The prince is gonna think you're a creep now!' .

"Psst, Amu, he's totally thinking you're a creep now. Just saying." Ikuto whispered to Amu since her seat was next to his.

"Oh really? Thanks for letting me know, because I really didn't notice that." Amu spat with pure sarcasm.

"You're welcome." Ikuto smiled, knowing he'd just annoyed the rose-haired girl again.

"Ugh. You're impossible!" Amu yelled in a whisper, causing Ikuto to snicker. They had known each other since childhood. They never really were the best of friends in the first place, but they had some sort of relationship that made them open and comfortable toward each other.

'It's not really a romantic relationship...' Amu thought, 'Well, it's not a friendly relationship either...maybe it's like...I see him as part of my family...and he's definitely the most annoying family member.'

After the class ended, Amu sighed and started to fix her things.

"Hey Amu, would you-" Ikuto's sentence was cut off when another wave of fangirls entered the room and started flocking around him and Tadase.

"H-hey hey, I'm sort of in the middle of talking to someone?!" Ikuto yelled in annoyance. It only caused the girls to scream and squeal.

"Kyaaa! Ikuto-sama's angry!" One of them said. The others agreed.

"E-etto, I need to go home now." Tadase said calmly, a bead of sweat tracing down his neck. The girls admired his princely demeanor and formality. Without another word, the girls immediately made way for the 'prince'.

"Thank you." Tadase smiled and waved his hand before leaving the classroom. Almost all of his fangirls melted.

"Hey! Are you girls not gonna let me go?" On the contrary, the girls loved Ikuto's 'bad boy' impression. Ikuto desperately tried to get out of the crowd.

"Oh shoot, I forgot to tell Tadase." Amu gasped and ran off the classroom, hoping to catch up to Tadase. As the girls struggled to get to Ikuto, some of them disregarded Amu's seat. Her things were scattered all over the floor. Some were broken, and most got stepped on.

"Enough!" Ikuto yelled, "I just want to go home, okay?!" Petrified and awed at the same time, the girls left the angered Ikuto hesistantly. Ikuto covered his face with his hands and sighed in exhaustion. He leaned over and picked up Amu's broken stuffs and neatly arranged them in her bag. He was able to fix some of them with a little tinkering in this and that.

"Now, where did she run off to?" Ikuto muttered to himself.

OoOoOoOo

"Hotori-kun!" Amu called out. Tadase turned around and saw Amu running toward him.

"Oh, hey Hinamori-san. Do you need something?" Tadase asked with a polite smile on his face.

"I-I've been meaning to tell you this..." Amu fiddled with the hem of her skirt nervously.

"Go on." Tadase kept the smile plastered on his face.

"I-I really like you!" Amu exclaimed. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it was gonna explode.

"Hinamori-san..." Tadase trailed off, an apologetic smile crossed his lips, "Thank you."

Tadase bowed and left. Amu stood there, wide-eyed and stunned. She had just been rejected.

OoOoOoOo

Ikuto had been waiting for Amu to come back. He got impatient and decided to look for her, taking her bag along with him. Just as he left the classroom, he bumped into a crying girl.

"Amu? Amu, what happened?" Ikuto asked, shaking Amu slightly.

"T-Tadase...I...he..." Amu stuttered.

"Calm down, Amu. What happened.." Ikuto repeated, looking at Amu with eyes full of concern. Hearing Tadase's name, he almost wanted to leap off and beat up the brat.

"I confessed to him and he...I..." Amu choked a sob and began crying again. She leaned on Ikuto's chest a continued to cry. "I knew he'd reject me...I just had a little hope that he wouldn't..."

"How could you do something so stupid even though you were aware that it wasn't gonna work out!" Ikuto snapped. Amu was surprised. She thought that he would try to comfort her, so she tried to pull away but Ikuto suddenly wrapped his arms around her.

"Open your eyes, Amu!" Ikuto yelled. His own eyes were starting to water. He couldn't bare seeing Amu cry, and he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. He had always secretly liked Amu, but she never noticed. No one ever did. He was an expert at hiding his emotions, but now he's breaking down.

"Ikuto..." Amu said in a soft voice. She didn't expect that Ikuto would suddenly act like this.

"Tadase's not the only guy in the world! Look around you! Why can't you see anyone else?..." A tear slid down his cheek and landed on Amu's forehead. His arms dropped on his sides and he began to walk away. "Why can't you see me...?"

Amu was confused. Her feeling wavered. Her thoughts became jumbled. She didn't know what to think of Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" Amu shouted, causing Ikuto to glance back at her. "You're wrong! For the first time, I'm sure you're wrong!"

Ikuto looked at her quizically.

"I've always seen you. You were always there for me. I...I'm sorry for not noticing your feelings-" Amu's sentence was cut when Ikuto decided to speak.

"I'll make you fall in love with me." Ikuto spoke, determination shone in his eyes. Amu lifted her eyebrow in confusion.

"One day, you'll forget about Tadase. I promise." Ikuto smiled, but it was a pained smile. Knowing that Amu still loved Tadase, it crushed him. He didn't know how he'd make her fall in love for him, but he was promised anyway.

"Ikuto..." Amu's eyes welled up again. She knew she was causing him so much pain. It made her uneasy that someone was hurting because of her. And that someone was Ikuto.

"By the way, you should really stop crying. It makes you look uglier." Ikuto stuck his tongue out and ran off.

"IKUTO!" Enraged, Amu chased after him.

_Just wait...and I'll make you fall for me. _

((A/N LOL OMG THAT FLUFF GAVE ME DIABETES. But I can't help thinking that a 15-year-old Ikuto would be so hawt. *stares at the flock fangirls* NO, 15-YEAR-OLD IKUTO IS MINE! Here, have a cookie *shoves cookie into your mouth* Thanks for reading!))


End file.
